This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this study is to evaluate a portable point-of-care near-infrared oximetry device that non-invasively assesses kidney tissues during laparoscopic surgery. in this project, we will (a) Define the optimal method to measure kidney optical properties ( light source detector distance, specific wave length ? etc), (b)Measure kidney optical properties (absorption and scattering) [unreadable]these values are currently unknown and/or unreliable, (c) Assess variability in kidney optical properties (i.e., spatial variation, repeatability of measurement), and (d) measure the changes in kidney optical property following arterial partial clamping complete clamping, both artery and vain partial and complete clamping.